


Pokemon Orre League Adventures

by XeroKey



Category: Pokemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XeroKey/pseuds/XeroKey
Summary: Ash Ketchum has experienced alot as Trainer. More thant most have ever dreamed of experiencing in their entire lifetime, but he enjoys it. So when the Region of Orre announces it is ready to host a League, Ash finds himself whisked away to a new adventure!But as much as Orre has changed, somethings never do...





	Pokemon Orre League Adventures

_The world of Pokemon! A world of wonder and mystery! But also danger and disaster! Humans and Pokemon alike grow and evolve in exciting ways! In Pallet Town of the Kanto Region, one evolution is about to take place..._

“Ash, Pikachu! Breakfast is ready!” Delia Ketchum called up to her son and his partner. “Ash? I’m not going to wake you up! You’re practically an adult! ...Ash?” Delia slowly approached the stairs up to her son’s room. The shadows from the rising sun piercing the blinds giving the stairwell a haunting image.

“BOO!” “PIKA!” 

“Aah!” Delia slipped off the first step and fell back into her son’s arms. “Ash Ketchum! How dare you scare your mother like that!”

Ash let his mother go and rubbed the back of his head, the tiny yellow mouse on his shoulder copying him. “Sorry mom, just thought it’d be funny.”

Delia turned up her nose and walked back into the kitchen. “Well don’t do it again if you want pancakes ever again!”

“No, not the pancakes!” Ash ran into the kitchen, quickly seating himself at the table. Pikachu jumped to the top of the cabinets and started snickering. “Oh don’t you start. She’ll cut off your ketchup too!”

“Chu!?” 

“Mime, Mis Mi Mime.” Mr. Mime set a large stack of pancakes in front of Ash and a bowl of Pokefood next to it, Pikachu scampering down on top of a high chair.

“Oh Mimey, you spoil them too much.” Delia joined her son who had already dug into his food. Her breakfast was rather simple, eating at a microscopic pace compared to her son. As they ate, her eyes eventually turned to the living room and its newest addition, a large glass cabinet full of trophies, awards, and pictures. 

Six sets of eight decorative badges, a single set of four badges designed like shells next to a trophy and a picture, a set of seven golden medals, photos of various people (quite a few girls, Delia idly noticed), pictures of various Pokemon, and a simple mannequin bust with beads around the neck and an old hat with tears and scuff marks, six other hats resting next to it. Delila’s eyes teared up as a smile came to her face ‘My baby boy has grown so much!’ 

“Mom? Everything okay?” Ash asked. Delia looked at her son, who along with Mimey and Pikachu were looking at her worried.

“Oh, nothing sweetie, just lost in some memories.”

*Ding dong!* Mimey went to answer the door as the family continued eating. “Mi-Mi-MIME!?”

“Mimey? Who’s at the door?” Delia called out.

Mimey came back into the room, paler than should have been possible, leading the visitor. The man was short and casually dressed, a simple baseball cap turned back on his head and his torso almost completely hidden by his beard.

“PRESIDENT GOODSHOW!?” “PIKACHU!?” Everyone at the table shouted as they stood to their feet.

“Mister President, what can we do for you?” Delia asked, Ash currently doing his best not faint. What was the president of the Pokemon League doing at his house?

“I do hope I’m not interrupting anything. I was just in the neighborhood visiting Samuel when I remembered you were from Pallet Town Ash.” Goodshow said, smiling with his eyes closed. 

“You were ...looking for me, sir?”

Goodshow nodded. “Indeed. Perhaps I can join you and explain?”

 Delia shook herself from her stupor. “O-of course! Mimey, turn the stove back on right now!”

 The president joined them at the table, still smiling. “You see Ash, the Pokemon League has finalized plans for a new Regional Competition.”

“A new Region?” 

“Sort of. The region existed, but there was a very minor League presence. None of the gyms were certified.” Mimey set a plate in front of Goodshow and he thanked the Pokemon, picking up a fork to eat. “The region only finished certification for the minimum eight gyms a few months ago, a tournament to find the Elite Four and Champion not long after. MmMm, my dear these are delicious flapjacks!”

Ash still was confused. “So...what does that have to do with me?” 

Goodshow dapped a napkin on his mouth. “As the region is still such a small League, the first tournament is to be an invitational. The League will accept badges from any region, as long as at least two are from the new one. I was visiting Samuel to ask which trainers he believed would be a good idea to offer an invitation to. Your name came up, my boy.” Goodshow turned his head to the trophy case. “And I see quite the resume in the next room. Multiple regional tournaments, and quite good rankings in each.” 

“Where is this League anyway?” Delia asked. “I haven’t heard about a region being close to certification besides the Orange Islands.”

“Ah yes,” Goodshow suddenly looked very nervous. “The new conference, the Revival League, is held in the... Orre Region.”

“The Orre Region!?” Delia stood to her feet and pointed a finger right into Goodshow’s face. “You want to send my baby boy into the Orre Region? No, I will not allow my child to go to that. That. Hellhole! 

“Mom!”

“Forgive my language sweety, but I must put my foot down! I won’t allow your wanderlust to put you in danger!” She crossed her arms and closed her yes. “Orre is a lawless region, a place of thieves and monsters. Pokemon can barely survive there at all. No, I won’t let you go.”

“Mrs. Ketchum,” Goodshow began. “Things have changed. Wild Pokemon are starting to be in abundance, there is a quickly growing police force, and the Pokemon Rangers have made a presence there.” Delia said nothing, only glaring at the president put of the corner of her eye. “Besides, your son seems to have a knack for getting out of danger.” 

Delia sighed. “The problem is he runs into it.”

“Mom.” Ash spoke up, looking down and petting Pikachu between the ears. “I want to go. Not just because it’s a new region but because, if it is as bad as you say, I want to help them be better.” He looked up at the adults, staring into Goodshow’s eyes. “Mister President, I accept your invitation.”

 

++++

 

The sound of the ship’s horn spurred Ash faster to the bow, placing one foot firmly on the railing and catching the brim of his new hat before the wind blew it away. “Wow! There it is Pikachu,” he said as his partner hopped on to his shoulder. “The Orre Region! Oh, I can’t wait to be one of the first to try out their League!”

“Pikachu!” his starter cheered happily. 

_“Attention passengers, this is your cruise director. I hope you all had an exciting time! We will be docking soon, and the captain will give the all clear signal. Please report to deck one to disembark. If you are joining us...”_  

Ash tuned the announcement out as he headed back to his bunk, never noticing three of the ship’s custodians pausing in their work to watch him pass. “Hmm. So the twerp is actually going through with this?” The man said, returning to his mopping. 

The woman scoffed as she scrubbed a deck table. “He’s a good trainer, but this is Orre.”

“Yeah, not even da boss wanted to start up here.” The shortest of them said, a stack of towels as tall as him in his arms.

The three stopped what they were doing for a moment and sat down. “We’re going to go after him, aren’t we?” Jessie asked the others rhetorically.

James nodded. “We’ve been at this so long, it would look worse on us not to.” 

Meowth let his face fall on to the table. “Feels like twenty years to be honest.” 

The three heard the ship give the all clear whistle and packed themselves up. “Team Rocket’s following the twerp into danger again!” They chorused unenthusiastically. 

On the shore of Gateon Port, reporter Gabrielle ‘Gabby’ Montage angrily tapped her foot. “Not a single trainer competing in the League! Seriously, how hard is it to find one Trainer to interview! Orre doesn’t exactly have a thriving tourism industry, Ty.”

Her cameraman looked up from where he was working on his camera. “Huh, you say something Gabby?”

“Ugh!” Gabby turned away from her partner, then saw Ash wondering the port while checking a map. “Hey... that kid has a Pikachu!” She gabbed Ty and started dragging him, ignoring his complaints about the camera being delicate. “Come on Ty, he has to be here for the League! Hey you, with the Pikachu!”

Ash looked up from his map. “Huh? Me?”

“Yes, you! I’m Gabby Montage and this is my camera guy Ty Roll. We’re doing interviews with Trainers competing in the Inaugural Orre League! Are you competing?”

Ash smiled. “You bet I am! I’m Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region, and this is my partner Pikachu. 

“Pika!”

“Excellet! Ty, get the camera ready!”

“R-right!” Ty fumbled with the camera before pointing it right at Gabby, making sure to get Ash in the background.

“This is Gabby Montage at Gateon Port. I’m standing here with Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region, who says he’s competing in the Orre League. Now Ash, what made you decide to come to Orre? I have no doubt you’ve heard of our... reputation.” 

Ash smiled. “Well Gabby, I just like to travel. When I was younger I wanted to catch every Pokemon, but as I grew up I realized I just loved traveling and making friends. Oh, and battling!” He rubbed the back of his head shyly. “And as to Orre’s history, well I was told it was changing. And I want to see it change for myself.”

“I see, I see. Now, how many Leagues have you competed in? Orre only wants experienced Trainers right now.”

“Let’s see... I was Top Sixteen in the Indigo League my first year, Top Eight of the Silver Conference in Johto, Top Eight of the Ever Grande Conference in Hoenn, Top Four of the Lily of the Valley Conference in Sinnoh, Top Eight of the Ventress Conference in Unova, Second Place in the Kalos League during the year it was in Lumiose, completed the Alolan Trial Challenge, was Champion of the Orange League, and completed the Battle Frontier.” Ash said as he and Pikachu counted off each competition they were in. 

Gabby and Ty blinked and shared a shocked look with each other before focusing back on Ash. “Th-that’s quite the, uh, resume. How old were you when you started?”

“Ten years old, that’s when I got my best buddy Pikachu here.” He said scratching Pikachu’s ears, receiving a satisfied ‘Chaaa’ in response.

“And how old are you now?”

“Um. Sorry, been on the road a lot so I don’t exactly have a calendar on me. I’m... oh wow, look at those guys go!” Ash shouted pointing behind the reporters at a battle going on. “They’re awesome! Sorry, I gotta battle one of those guys! Come on Pikachu!” Ash ran off towards the battle, Pikachu excitedly racing after him.

“Uh... Gabby?” Ty said, the camera’s view finder focusing on the back of her head. “What do we do?” 

Gabby looked at the camera, then the battle. “Well, the viewers would love to see a battle between one of the competitors and a local Trainer!” She smiled slyly to herself, a hand on her chin. “Glad I thought of it! It’s the perfect way to boost ratings!”

“The camera is still on.” Gabby jumped and rubbed the back of her head, microphone held at her side as she laughed, then ran to follow Ash.

Ash jumped up and down excitedly as he stepped into one of the battle fields Trainer spots. “I’m Ash Ketchum and I can’t wait to battle you. Get out there Pikachu!”

Pikachu jumped from Ash’s shoulder on to the battle field, a determined smile on his face and sparks coming from his cheeks. “Chu!”

The blonde young man smirked in response. “I’m Jake, so bring it on kid! Go, Eevee!” The trainer throughout a Pokeball, releasing an Eevee on to the field.

“Vee!” The Evolution Pokemon barked angrily, a sharp glare on its face.

“Huh?” Ash felt the hair on his body stand on end. He looked at the Eevee in confusion. “...That Eevee.”

His opponent smirked. “Something wrong kid? You were all excited a second ago. Oh well, Eevee! Take out that Pikachu!” The Pokemon charged forward with a small roar, tackling Pikachu and sending it flying to Ash’s feat.

“P-Pika?” Pikachu stood up to four legs and winced, forcing himself to two and cradling his right paw. 

Ty was already filming, making sure to get good shots of Pikachu’s injuries. “Man, that Eevee must have a hell of an Everstone to be that strong. Right Gabs? ...Gabs?” Ty looked over to his partner and saw her staring at Ash’s distant look, following the prowling Eevee.

_‘Does he see something we don’t?’_ She asked herself. 

Ash kept staring at the Eevee, Pikachu having to act on his own due to his distraction. _‘That Eevee... I’ve never...’_ Ash grimaced and clinched his fasts. “Hey Jake!”

“Huh, going to surrender? Your Pikachu can’t keep this up alone ya know!”

“Where did you get that Eevee?”

“What?”

“Where. Did. You Get. That. Eevee?” The crowd felt an intense urge to back away from the battle field, led by Gabby and Ty.

“It’s mine of course. Hatched it myself a few weeks ago.”

Ash’s head hung, his hands trembling at his side. “Then tell me,” his head suddenly snapped up to face his opponent, Amber eyes burning red. “Why it’s covered in smoke!?”

The crowd gasped in confusion. “Smoke? Gabby, what is the kid talking about? The Eevee looks angry, sure, but it isn’t hurt at all.” Ty commented, turning the camera to face Gabby. Only he froze in shock as Gabby had covered her mouth, eyes wide in fear.

“They can’t be back. They just can’t.” 

“Gabs?...” 

Jake scoffed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about kid. Eevee, take out his Pikachu and send this kid packing back home!”

“EEVEE!” The Pokemon rushed forward, to Ash’s eyes it was swirling in purple energy. 

“Pikachu, Counter Shield!” Pikachu used his tail to propel its jump into a spin, letting loose lightning around it as the Eevee passed by and shocking the Pokemon. “I don’t know what you did to Eevee, but I’m not going to let you get away with it! Pikachu, finish this fast with Volt Tackle!” 

“Pika Pika Pika PIKA PIKA **PIKA PIKAAAA!** ” Pikachu became a shimmering single bolt of lightning, everyone covering their eyes from the bright yellow light. With a crack of thunder and explosion, Eevee was sent flying over Jake’s head, completely unconscious.

“Wh-What the!? Where did that power come from!?” He growled pulling out a Pokeball. “Forget you kid. Eevee, Retu-!” But before he could activate the function, a Pokeball bounced off of Eevee and opened, green circles surrounding it before before being sucked in by white light. The ball flew back into the crowd. “Hey, thief!”

“Nope, _Snagged_.” Out of the crowd came a tall, dark man with a monocle over an eye and dressed in the uniform of a Pokemon Ranger. “My scanner picked up that this Eevee was not safe in your care, so I legally repossessed it. Officer Jenny?” He said, glancing behind Jake.

 Jake was pushed to his knees and cuffed. “You’re gonna have to answer a lot of questions. To Interpol especially.”

The Ranger stopped over to Ash and held out his hand, which Ash hesitantly shook. “I’ve heard a lot about you Mister Ketchum. The Rangers owe you a lot.” He turned to the crowd. “All right, nothing to see here! Move along, move along!” He turned his head back to Ash. “Keep up the good work.” 

Ty and Gabby walked over to Ash. “Are you okay?”

“What... just happened? What was with that Eevee? How did that Ranger do that?” Gabby looked over to Ty and cut the camera.

“Ash...” Gabby began. “Orre has had a problem with criminals hurting Pokemon in such a way that they become, well, evil.”

“What?”

“They’re called... _Shadow Pokemon_. They are incredibly strong, and incredibly dangerous. They would feel no hesitation attacking a Trainer. To kill.” Ash and Pikachu were frozen. “That’s why it’s taken so long for Orre to form a League actually. Shadow Pokemon just keeping popping up no matter how often the process is stopped.”

Ty sighed. “Man, I knew it was bad before I moved here, but stuff like that? Never in my wildest dreams.” 

Ash clenched his fists. “If I win the League, do you think I could draw out the guys doing this? Guys like Jake?”

“Ash, no! It’s too dangerous! Leave it to the professionals!

Ash looked Ty and Gabby in the eyes. “I don’t care. Pokemon are our friends! Hurting them like this, just to be stronger?” He grabbed a bit of his shirt above his heart. “I couldn’t take it. I will win the Orre League, and bring down the monsters who are doing this!”


End file.
